His Butler: Creepy
by violetkisses
Summary: Ciel was very distressed. Why the hell was it so noisy downstairs? And wait, was Sebastian smiling? Creepy!


A/N: Hey everyone! This is another kuroshitsuji fic from me. Yaay~ I hope you guys like it! Ang blame Kung Fu Panda 2 for the "inner peace"! hahahah~

Warning: Characters are very OOC so read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji because if i did, it would have been a yaoi manga~ hohoho :D

* * *

><p><strong>His Butler: Creepy<strong>

Bang. Crash. Boom.

The Earl of Phantomhive winced as he heard the loud noises from the first floor. What the hell were they doing down there? Was doing household chores supposed to be this noisy? Ciel leaned back on his chair, slowly massaging his temples, hoping to find the inner peace he was desperately looking for right now.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Find your inner peace. Feel the wind. Feel the sun. Feel the warm bre-BOOOM.

What the? Okay. This was so not working. He was not feeling peaceful at all. Ughhhh. Ciel wanted to scream in exasperation so bad. A peaceful, noiseless afternoon for relaxation was all he wanted. Can't he even have that? What the devil were they doing down there anyway? Having a war? Oh, for the love of god. Was he really paying them a lot just to make fucking noises?

CRASH!

"Arrrgghhhh!" Ciel fisted his lovely hair, wanting to just bang his head on the wall until he fell unconscious because that would certainly bring him peace. "Arrrggghhhhh!"

Sebastian studied his master curiously. He was acting very, very funny today. "Young Master, is something the matter? You look unwell."

BOOM!

"What is the matter?" Ciel echoed, eyes wide in disbelief. "You're asking me what's the matter?" KLANG! "That is the matter! Can't you hear the noise? Can't you hear the freaking noise? Why is it so loud downstairs? I can't find my inner peace because of it!"

Sebastian raised a brow. He must be hearing things. "Your what, my lord?"

"My inner peace, Sebastian. Do I really have to repeat myself?" Ciel answered patiently.

Okay, he must be really hearing things now. The demon stifled a smile. His master was talking about inner peace. Was he really _that_ distressed about the noise? "I can understand your distress, young master. But inner peace? Seriously? You must be sick to talk about such nonsense."

"Yes, seriously. And I am certainly not sick. What is the matter with you today, Sebastian? Can you really not process the word inner peace in your mind? A-and why the hell are you smiling?" Ciel asked, a little bit creeped out with his butler's action.

"Oh, don't mind me, my lord. I was just thinking to myself. I never thought of you as one of those inner peace types, that's all."

Ciel wanted to kick his butler. I mean, sure. He was certainly not one of those "inner peace" types but so what? Can't he even think of it every once in awhile? And why was Sebastian _smiling_? It's...creepy. Ugh.

"Stop that, Sebastian."

The demon tilted his head in confusion. "Stop what, my lord?"

"Seriously, Sebastian. Stop _that_! It's creeping me out!"

"But I don't understand. Stop what, my lord?"

God, Ciel wanted to punch his butler. No, wait. he wanted to punch then kick then wring his butler's neck right now. Why the hell was he acting so damn dumb? "Stop _smiling,_okay_?_! It's very creepy."

Sebastian was amused. In fact, he was very amused. Ciel was really acting unusual today and he kind of liked it. It was very rare to see his master act like his age, after all. So Sebastian thought it would be more fun to play with his master some more.

Ciel knew that the look on his face was priceless as he saw his butler smile _wider_and he also _knew_ it amused his butler to no end. I mean, seeing the creepy twinkle in Sebastian's eyes was pretty much a giveaway. "Sebastian! If I were not a respectable earl, I would have strangled you by now! You-you demon!"

_Wow, great Ciel. What a great insult. Your mother and father would have rolled in their graves by now because of how great it is_. Ciel thought sarcastically, resisting the urge to do a face palm.

Sebastian chuckled, "Is that supposed to insult me, my lord? You haven't forgotten that I _am_ a demon, right?"

Ciel snapped. "Of course I haven't forgotten! You would never let me forget anyway. So...so just go to hell, Sebastian! Ughh! I hate you!" And with that, the earl of phantomhive stormed out of his office like a sulking, spoiled child which was a very disgraceful act for someone of his status. But Ciel he care? No, he did not because he would do anything just to have his hands on his demon butler's freaking neck right now! God, he hated Sebastian.

Inside the office, Sebastian Michaelis smirked. His master was just so adorable when he was angry and that just made his cursed life a little bit sweeter. Why? Because annoying his young master was his life's pleasure. And he knew he would have more fun in the future.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey. Did you guys like it? Hate it? I know its very OOC so please tell me T.T Please review! I would definitely appreciate reviews but no flames please. Only constructive criticism :) Thanks a lot!

xoxo, violetkisses~


End file.
